


Memory Days

by moeruhoshi



Category: Fairy Tail, Nalu - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Children, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeruhoshi/pseuds/moeruhoshi
Summary: Lucy set out from her oppressive home to join the guild she adored so much. A certain dragon slayer unknowingly lets his instincts run wild as he finds ways to hoard his new adorable friend. Lisanna and Gray have a hard time dealing with their budding feelings as well. The guild is more lively than ever with their hands full raising the youngsters and their so obvious budding love. Childhood love AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So if you've read this story on fanfiction,net then you should know that I was formerly digiko12, and now moeruhoshi! I hope you enjoy cx**

**Chapter 1- New Member**

* * *

_"Spetto-san, what is that place?" Young Lucy asked._

_"That's the wizard guild, Fairy Tail," Spetto said._

_"Sugoi." She said in awe and continued to stare at the large building in the distance._

**Lucy POV**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said to myself as I walked through the streets of Magnolia.

Lucy had been able to sneak out of her house again and took a carriage to Magnolia. She had left with a couple of outfits, her doll Michelle, the keys her mother left her, and quite a lot of money she had saved up.

I was on my way to the guild Fairy Tail. Ever since that mysterious girl saved me from my runaway carriage, all I could think about was joining Fairy Tail. So, I decided to do it, even when I had only met her last night. She showed me the kind of thing I wanted to experience someday.

"It's so big..." I stared at the sign that read 'Fairy Tail.' I took a deep breath and held my hand out, grasping the door handle. I swung it open and was surprisingly unnoticed. Everyone was laughing, drinking, and fighting. Some of the members looked scary, but I could see some friendly faces and some children probably about my age. I walked towards the bar, careful not to bump into anyone but failed to notice someone flying towards me.

**Natsu POV**

"Fight me, ice princess!" I shouted at Gray as I got into a fighting position.

"You're on, fire breath!" He shouted and went into his Ice-Make position.

"Not here you two! Erza is walking this way with cake!" Lisanna shouted, but we ignored her.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray and I attacked each other mercilessly and failed to notice the scarlet-haired devil mage sit nearby with a slice of strawberry cake.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" I shouted and aimed my attack at Gray. You could say that it is my least perfected attack and has a tendency to backfire. I flew backward and landed on something squishy. Dear Mavis, why Erza's cake?!

"Natsu!" Erza shouted and drew her sword, her aura darkening around her.

"N-Now Erza, i-i-it was an a-accident," I said and held my hands up to reason with her. She gripped the handle of her sword and rammed it against my chin, sending me flying. I twisted around to try and land safely but didn't expect for there to be a stranger in front of me.

"Watch out!" I shouted. She turned to look at me, freezing in her spot. Knowing that I was going to crash, I held out my arms and enveloped her in a hug. We rammed through three tables and one support beam, ending our journey against the wall.

"O-Oi Erza, I think you took it too far," Gray sweatdropped. I winced and sat up with the girl in my arms. I moved her head up to get a better look at her face and stared at her shut eyes and shaking form.

"You okay?" I asked as I began to inspect her for wounds.

"Y-Yeah. Kinda dizzy, though." She grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"K-Kawaii," I mumbled with a slight blush and stood up, holding her in my grasp. 

"I've never seen you around here before, are you visiting your mama or somethin?" I asked, sniffing her to try and see if it resembled the scent of anyone I knew. She smelled like strawberries and cream, making my mouth water for a snack.

"N-No! I actually came here to join Fairy Tail." She mumbled and took herself from my arms.

"Really?! I'll take you to Jii-chan then!" I exclaimed and grabbed her hand, taking her up to the second level.

**Normal POV**

"Did you see that?!" Enno squealed. "Natsu was so cute!"

"And that little blonde girl was so adorable! She had Natsu blushing and I swear he called her cute!" Mickey exclaimed and clapped her hands together along with the older guild members surrounding her. 

"What's everyone freaking out about? Natsu was only talking to some girl." Gray mumbled with a scowl on his face.

"Who was that anyway? I've never seen her around here before." Lisanna asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"I'm not sure, but Natsu brought her up to Master. We should find out soon enough." Erza hummed.

"Even Natsu has found someone and he's only eight." Macao sighed as his head smacked against the wooden table.

"It's all good buddy. Natsu's too young to figure out what love is and by that time you'll already have a son." Wakaba mused and pat his back.

**Master POV**

There was a knock on my door as I was going through bills of what had been destroyed by the guild.

"Come in," I called out to the small unknown presence behind the wooden entryway. The door opened and a short blonde girl in a pink dress walked in.

"A-Are you the master?" She asked timidly.

"Yes. Who might you be, child?" I asked and got up from my chair.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I was wondering if I could j-join your guild." She said timidly as she bunched the ends of her dress.

"Of course! We accept new members all the time! Let me get the stamp." I said and walked over to the side drawer and pulled out the stamp press.

"What color and where do you want it?"

"Umm... On my right hand in pink," Lucy smiled softly. I nodded and smiled when it was done.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. She stiffened a bit and gave me an answer.

"I-I lost them in a recent accident." She said quietly and turned her eyes towards the ground. Her shaky demeanor led me to believe that her story was a lie, but I accepted her statement either way.

"If you don't have anywhere else to stay, you can have a room in our female dorms, Fairy Hills. You won't have to pay rent till you're old enough for missions." I said.

"Thank you very much!." She chided and bowed. This child seemed to act too sophisticated for her age. Must've come from a rich family, I assumed.

"Let's go introduce you to the other members, young one," I smiled and pat her head as I led her back downstairs.

Everyone looked my way as I jumped up on the bar and carried the little one up with me.

"Jii-chan! You knocked over my strawberries!" Natsu whined.

"Deal with it, brat. Minna, meet our new member, Lucy!" I grinned widely and pushed her forward as everyone shouted out welcomes.

"She's so kawaii!" The female members squealed as they glomped her into their arms.

**Natsu POV**

I squeezed my way through the group of people fangirling over Lucy and walked over to Gray and everyone else.

"Who's she, flame brain?" Gray scoffed and crossed his arm.

"Master just told you, baka. She's Lucy. Our new member." I growled.

"Why don't you make some friends?" Macao said as he set Lucy down in front of us.

"N-Nice to meet you. I'm L-Lucy." She mumbled as she bowed.

"Don't stutter! That shows weakness!" Gray hissed at her with a glare.

"Gomen!" She flinched and began to tear up.

"Gray! Don't make her cry!" Erza scolded him and hit him on the head.

"Don't listen to him. I'm Levy." Levy chimed in as she held a hand out to Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, Levy-chan." Lucy blinked her watery eyes away and returned the gesture.

"I'm Lisanna. This is my brother Elfman and our older sister is out on a mission." Lisanna said with a wave.

"Nice to meet you two." She waved back slowly.

"Please forgive Gray, he's an idiot. I'm Erza." Erza smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"I just hope I didn't offend him," Lucy said and looked over Erza's shoulder to get a good look at Gray, who was sulking in the corner. My heart thumped roughly as I glared at her attention fixed on the stripper. I liked it much better when she looked at me.

"Just ignore him, Luce. Ice princess is always like that." I explained and turned her around.

"Luce?" She asked, her cheeks dusting a light red.

"Yeah, your new nickname!" I said with a wide grin.

"Enough with names already! Tell us what kind of magic you use!" Levy inquired.

"Oh, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I don't have enough magical energy to summon any spirits except for Plue, but I know how to do this!" Lucy smiled and walked over to a table, climbing up it to sit crisscross style. She put her hands together and took a couple of deep breaths as she began to concentrate. She stayed still for a few moments, causing us to become antsy for something to happen before I felt the wind shift. Lucy's hair swayed lightly in the breeze and there was a sudden flash of light and we shielded our eyes. The light died down for us to see it surrounding and flowing around her in a ring in the most beautiful way.

"Jii-chan, look! It looks just like fire!" I cried excitedly. He nodded, smiling, and I ran up to see if I could grab it. My hand fell into the soft cloud her magic created and gripped onto the fluffy yellow flames she created.

"Sugoi! It's really sweet!" I grinned, Lucy opened her eyes and the magic slowly disappeared from around her.

"That was amazing Lu-chan!" Levy complimented as Lucy got down from the table.

"T-Thank you!" Lucy giggled with a small blush.

"Yeah! And it tasted really good. Are you a fire mage too?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't think so... My mom taught me that. It helps channel your magic energy."

"Do you know how to fight?" Erza asked, her chest puffing with pride and confidence in her strength, thoughts of molding Lucy into another warrior filled her head. 

"No, not really," Lucy said sheepishly.

"I'll teach you then! If you can create fire then I can teach you anything you want!" I said excitedly, my fist shrouding in flames as I pumped it into the air.

"I think Lucy would benefit more if I taught her," Erza glared and shoved the blonde behind her.

"Lucy could be a fire mage! I'll be the one who teaches her!" I pouted and took Lucy from her.

**Gray POV**

I watched Natsu and Erza fight over Lucy and I scoffed at their behavior.

"She would benefit more if I taught her," I mumbled.

"So you do have a crush on her?" Lisanna giggled suddenly from behind me. I fell out of my seat and looked up at her.

"W-What would make you think that?" I asked and crossed my arms, looking away as my cheeks heated up.

"I'm not stupid Gray. I can see that you like her." She teased, holding out her hand to help me up.

"So what if I do?" I asked.

"Then I'll need your help with something."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Lol I really love this story cx**


	2. Special Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm so late with the update! I work primarily on fanfiction.net so I always forget to post here when I write lol

Lucy POV

"Fine! Then it's decided!" Erza said as she pulled away from her argument with Natsu. "I'll teach Lucy combat skills, and you can teach her about magic."

"Sweet! You'll be able to control all that fire stuff like me!" Natsu said and smiled in my direction.

"A-Alright," I said and gave him a small smile back.

"You can start tomorrow. Dinner's ready." Mickey said and picked me up. "Trust me, Lucy, you're in excellent hands."

I nodded as she set me down across from Natsu and between Gray and Lisanna.

"Why don't you ever pick me up?" Lisanna frowned.

"Aww, you're too grown up for that. Just look at this tiny and helpless baby." Enno said and pinched my cheek. I blushed, and Lisanna smiled.

"S-Sorry for earlier," Gray said and scratched his head, a small blush forming on his face.

"It's okay," I said and smiled. Macao and Wakaba came over and started setting down plates in front of us. There was rice, some vegetables, shrimp, and curry.

"Can I have extra cumin?!" Natsu asked excitedly and jumped up. Wakaba nodded and handed the pinkette a shaker filled with cumin. Natsu basically dumped half of it in there and ate it like any sane person would.

"Isn't that too spicy?" I asked and started eating my rice and shrimp.

"Haha, not at all! Since I'm a fire mage, more specifically a Fire Dragon Slayer, Igneel always fed me spicy things. To get me used to the heat." Natsu said and stuffed his face again.

"Igneel? Who's that?" Everyone seemed to get quiet at my question, but I brushed it off.

"He's my father! He taught me my magic when I was younger. The great Fire Dragon, Igneel!" He boasted with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Ooh, a dragon! That sounds so cool! Having a dragon for a father." I said and tried imagining what Igneel would look like.

"He really was the coolest! And as soon as I'm old enough, I'll go out to find him." Natsu said with a determined expression. I nodded and ate some more rice with curry.

"Oh. Hold on." Natsu suddenly leaned over the table and licked my cheek. I blushed, Gray and Lisanna were the most shocked out of the kids, and the female adults were squealing like crazy.

"A-Ah, N-N-Natsu." I stuttered helplessly as he pulled away and sat back down.

"There was some rice on your cheek." He blushed and shoved his plate in his face, scarfing everything down.

"O-Oh, t-thank you," I said quietly and went back to eating my food. Everyone at the table kept quiet, except for Levy-chan and Erza whispering at the end of the table.

~000~

"Thank you for the food." We all said when everyone was done.

"Time to head home, young ones," Master said as he came out of his office.

"Aww, I wanted to play with Lu-chan some more," Levy whined. Some of the others, including Natsu, started complaining that they wanted to stay with me.

"How about we have a party in Balsam? To welcome our new member. We can go to the hot springs and get to know Lucy better." Someone in the crowd suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Everyone okay with that?" Master asked. Everyone shot up their hand with a weird sign and shouted, "Aye!"

Natsu looked over at me and smiled. "You too, Luce." I nodded and held up my hand, shouting at them. I felt delighted with everyone. I'll be able to have a family again! Just like with mama.

~000~

All of us kids, besides Elfman and Lisanna, walked out of the guild and either went right towards the girl's dorm or left for the boys. But Natsu was the only one that headed towards town.

"Natsu? Where are you going?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I have a house out in the forest. I'll bring you with me when we come back." He said. I smiled and nodded, quickly running up to give him a hug.

"See you tomorrow." I waved at him and skipped off with Erza and Levy.

"The dorm adviser is Hilda. She's very nice if you don't disobey her." Erza said.

"Cana lives up here too. But she was sick today and stayed in bed." Levy said.

"I'll make sure to greet her properly tomorrow morning," I said.

"Do you have any other clothes with you? Anything you brought with you?" Erza asked.

"I had a backpack..." I said and looked around. Where had I put it?

"Makarov gave this to me to put in your room. You're Lucy, right?" An old woman said and handed me my bag.

"I'm Lucy. Thank you for my bag." I said and bowed.

"Your room is right next to Levy's. Show her the way up and make sure to be quiet when passing Cana's room. She's still sleeping." Hilda said and opened up the gates.

Levy grabbed my hand and rushed me up the steps and Erza followed suit. We had found my door and swung it open. Inside, the walls were pink, there was a bookcase, a closet to the side, a side table, and a large pink fluffy bed just under the window.

"I love it!" I said and set down my bag on the bed.

"If you need any more clothes, I have a bunch I can hand you down," Erza said with a small blush.

"I only brought a couple dresses and some underwear, so I'd appreciate it," I said with a smile. Erza nodded and quickly walked out.

'Just like my own little sister!' Erza thought and blushed.

After Erza came back, I started putting everything away in the closet and in the bookshelves. I set Michelle on my bed and took out my keys.

"Is that what your magic is for?" Levy asked and looked at the keys I had. I nodded and held up the golden ones I had.

"My mama passed Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn to me," I said, and she and Erza nodded.

"My former maid Spetto-san gave me Taurus, Plue, and Lyra." I held up Plue's key and smiled. "Want to see me summon a spirit?"

"Most definitely!" Levy said excitedly.

"I would enjoy seeing your magic," Erza said and smiled.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! I summon thee! Nikora!" The bells rang, and out popped Plue. He saluted and stood straight up.

"Puuun~! Pun puun~!" He said.

"K-Kawaii!"

Natsu POV

I blushed as I watched Lucy walk away. Her hair swayed in the wind, and I could see her smile when she turned to look at Levy. I gulped and started running towards the forest.

"What's this weird feeling in my chest?" I asked myself and gripped the spot over my heart. Ever since Lucy had shown up, my chest has been feeling weird. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but seeing the small blonde made me happier than usual.

I made my way towards a hill just beyond the path to my home. I walked into the small stick hut and pat my egg.

"Hey, I'm back," I said and heated myself, trying to warm the egg. "Today I met a new friend. I'll bring her by to meet you sometime. She might be a fire mage just like me! I get to teach her how to control her magical power too."

"Her name is Lucy, but I like calling her Luce. She gives me a weird feeling in my chest. When I smelled her earlier, I got a weird fiery feeling in my stomach. Tomorrow we're going to throw her a welcome party in Balsam. There's a magic trick I can teach her in the heated water, so I'm really excited."

"I still don't know what to name you, but I'm sure I'll think of one. Maybe Luce can help me with one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise I'll have the next chapter up sooner cx
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Train Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop back already

Natsu POV

I woke up extra early today to pack for Lucy's party and to make sure my egg was warm enough for the day. I knew we were going to have to take the trip on the train, so I packed extra shirts in case I puked. There was suddenly a knock at my front door.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" I shouted as I finished shoving things into my backpack.

"Natsu? Are you ready to go?" Lisanna asked as she swung the door fully open.

"Yeah. I just packed everything." I said and heaved my bag into my shoulders.

"Did you heat up the egg yet?" She asked me as we started outside.

"Yup. I woke up super early, so he should be warm enough for the day." I said, and we started down the path to town.

"You seem excited about the trip," Lisanna said.

"Mhmm, I'm all fired up! I can teach Lucy a trick in the heated water!" I smiled.

"You're going to bathe with her?" She asked.

"Well of course. Erza made me take one with her once. It's not like it'll be any different." I said. Taking a bath with Lucy didn't seem like a bad thing at all. I was kind of looking forward to that; more than the trick.

"But you act differently with Lucy. You've never licked rice off of my face before." She said and looked at me with a small glare.

"W-Well, t-that wasn't anything special. I was just hungry and didn't want it to go to waste." I said and scratched the back of my neck.

"Hmm, alright." Lisanna sighed. We soon exited the forest, and I headed for the guild.

"Natsu! Everyone's already at the station!" Lisanna said and pulled me in the other direction.

"What? How? Aren't we early?" I asked and went along with her.

"Not really. You're an hour late." She said bluntly.

"Crap! Erza's going to kill me!" I shouted and started sprinting.

"Ah! Natsu wait for me!"

"You're late." Erza frowned when Lisanna and I finally reached the station. I caught my breath and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, I thought I got up early." I laughed. She sighed and flicked my forehead.

"You're just lucky the train hasn't arrived yet." Erza lead us over to where the rest of the guild was, and I was greeted by a large hand flicking me down.

"M-Master..." I growled and stood up.

"That's your punishment for being late." He smirked.

"Ohayo, Natsu," Lucy said and walked up to me.

"Ohayo!" I said and grinned. Gray came up with her and waved.

"Oi, flame brain. Are you ready for the train?" Gray smirked.

"Shut up, ice princess," I grumbled. Lucy looked confused and was about to ask a question, but the train pulled up.

"Alright! Everyone get in! It's only a three-hour ride!" Macao shouted as the members shuffled into the train. I gulped and followed behind Lucy. When we stepped on the train, I could already feel my stomach churning.

"Are you alright, Natsu? You look a little pale." Lucy said as I took a seat next to her.

"U-Umm I'll be okay," I said and gave her a shaky smile.

Gray and Lisanna climbed into the seats across from us. I felt the train lurch forward and my stomach instantly tried pushing out my breakfast.

"Natsu! You look really green!" Lucy gasped and looked at me worryingly.

"I-I'll be o-okay." I stuttered and swallowed what tried to come out.

"Slanty eyes here gets awful motion sickness. He's always like this on trains." Gray laughed.

"I can knock you out if you're uncomfortable," Erza said and leaned over the seat with her fist raised.

"T-That's okay! I'll survive." I said and paled. Not that I wasn't already.

"My mama used to sing me to sleep when I was sick," Lucy said and suddenly pulled me down into her lap. I blushed and turned my face towards her stomach to hide my embarrassed expression. Lucy's scent filled my nose and strangely calmed my stomach down. I didn't feel like throwing up or dying at all!

"Furuki tomo, watashi wa mieru. Anata ga soko ni iru. Furuki tomo, watashi wa chikau. Kesshite togireru kizuna."

Lucy sang. Her voice sounded like an angel's. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to the rest.

"Aruki dasu, mugen no kouya. Namida koraete, asu e to susumu. Anata no tame no hoshi dakara. Watashi wa kagayakeru."

Now the members on the train had gotten into it smiled softly at the little blondes song.

"Anata no tame no uta dakara. Egao o misete."

Lucy started humming now, in tune with the lyrics that came before it. Erza had Levy leaning against her shoulder as she slowly drifted off, Jet and Droy stared at Levy's sleeping face, Lisanna kept a smile on her face but was totally jealous that she wasn't able to do that for Natsu, Gray was blushing furiously and tried to keep it hidden, the older members all felt peaceful with the song Lucy had just finished, and Master was watching everyone with a content smile.

"Wow, Natsu actually fell asleep," Macao said as he looked at the pair.

"He's never looked so peaceful on a train." Wakaba nodded. They all turned back to their respected seats after looking at Natsu and Lucy.

Gray POV

"I'd like to hear you sing again sometime." An older member, Yukina, smiled.

"A-Arigato." Lucy smiled with a small blush. I gulped and looked away. She was adorable. Not that I would admit that.

"So, Lucy," Lisanna said in a low voice, careful not to wake Natsu. "Can you show me what your magic looks like? When you use a key."

"Oh, sure! Good thing I brought Plue along." Lucy pulled out a silver key.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! I summon thee! Nikora!" She whispered. There were soft bells, and on Lucy's head, there was a shivering snow man looking thing.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is Plue. He's the only spirit I can summon with the power I have." Lucy said and held Plue against her chest.

"He's so cute." Lisanna smiled. "I'll show you my magic sometime."

"I can show you mine," I said and held my hands in position. I compressed my ice into the desired shape. I then held my hand out and showed her what I made.

"Oh wow! It's the guild mark!" Lucy said and stared at it with sparkling eyes. I felt victorious that I was able to impress Lucy before Natsu could.

"G-Gray?!" Lucy suddenly shouted. Natsu groaned and rubbed his face against Lucy's stomach.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-Your c-c-clothes..." She blushed and looked to the side, running her hands through Natsu's hair nervously. I looked down and saw that I was in the process of taking off my underwear.

"Aaaaa! I'm sorry, it's just a bad habit." I said and quickly put back on my clothes.

"R-Really?" She asked and looked back at me.

"Y-Yeah. I got it from my teacher." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"O-Oh..."

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet. We talked about random things and what we were planning to do once we arrived. Lucy fell asleep listening to Lisanna tell her about her sister. She kept a hand in Natsu's hair and leaned against the window.

"Do you think Natsu likes me?" Lisanna asked quietly, careful not to let any adult members hear.

"I don't know if flame brain even knows what liking a girl is." I scoffed.

"Then why does Natsu act like that towards Lucy? He instantly favored her when she came to the guild." She said and smiled sadly.

"Well if it's Lucy, I'm not going to lose to Natsu," I said and pumped my fist.

~Little did they know Natsu had woken up to hear that challenge. He tightened his grip on Lucy and snuggled against her.

"I don't think so..." He grumbled and fell asleep against the warmth of Lucy.~

Natsu POV

"Tsu...atsu...Natsu..." I felt a small hand shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked up and saw Lucy staring down at me.

"W-What is it?" I asked sleepily and turned back to her stomach, snuggling up against her again.

"W-We're in Balsam." She said quietly. I quickly sat up and looked around. Everyone was getting up and grabbing their bags.

"Oh really?! I wasn't sick at all!" I turned to look at Lucy, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks, Luce!"

"No problem." She smiled and hugged me back.

"C'mon you two! We have a hotel to get to!" Macao shouted as he walked out.

"Let's go! Later when we bathe, I'll give you your first lesson!" A blush blew up on my face as he said that.

'B-B-Bathing together?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, ne?


	4. I'm Lost Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up dudes! I'm super tired but yay cute fluff

Lucy POV

"Y-You want us to b-b-b-bathe together?" I asked as we left the train.

"Well yeah. We can't have your first lesson if we don't." Natsu shrugged. Although it sounded fun, I was told by mama that a girl shouldn't be getting into a bath with a man until she was married and the celestial spirits granted us a child.

"I-If it's to learn magic then it's okay," I mumbled and followed behind him.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said and ran up to me with Erza. I smiled and waved at the two.

"Erza and I are going to take a bath after we check in. Wanna join?" Levy asked and smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" I said as we walked into the hotel.

"Alright! All you kids will stay in one room, and everyone else will be separated by gender!" Master shouted over the crowd.

"Aww, I wanted Enno to be my roommate." Macao sulked while Wakaba patted his back for comfort.

"C'mon, Lucy! You can sleep with me!" Natsu said excitedly and pulled me down the hall. I blushed and let him take me to the room until my other hand was grabbed.

"I don't think so, flame brain." Gray sneered and pulled me towards him.

"What was that, ice princess?" Natsu growled back and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Lucy shouldn't have to sleep next to some idiot like you." Gray snapped and pulled me towards him.

"She's sleeping next to me whether you like it or not." Natsu pulled me out of Gray's grasp and pushed me behind him.

"Ice-Make..."

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Enough!" Erza shouted and smashed the two's heads together.

"E-Erza..." They moaned and twitched on the ground.

"Lucy will sleep next to whoever she wants to." She hissed and pulled me along. "We're going to bathe now."

~000~

"Lu-chan! Let me wash your back for you!" Levy said and picked up a washcloth.

"Alright!" I said and jumped out of the water. I sat on one of the stools and turned my back to her.

"How do you like being with us so far?" Levy asked.

"You're all really fun! I'm glad I decided to come here."

"Why did you come here?" Cana asked. We had formerly met this morning before the train ride. She told my fortune and said there was a powerful being watching over me. I guessed that it could be Mama's spirit but who knows?

"O-Oh, well both my parents went on a business trip and never came back." I lied and held a fake small frown on my face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Erza said from the water.

"It's alright, really!" I said quickly as I noticed everyone's sorrowful expressions.

"Poor little Lucy! All alone!" Mickey cried and came out of the water to squeeze me in a bear hug.

~000~

We had finally gotten out of the bath after the older members had stopped squeezing me to death, and Erza kicked the boys out of the room while we changed.

"Lucy! Try this dress on!" Erza said excitedly and handed me a pale blue dress with spaghetti straps.

"I think that color suits you." Lisanna agreed.

"No, this pink one would look better!" Yukina said and whisked me off my feet and slipped the soft pink sundress over my head. She then tied my hair into two pigtails with white ribbon. Erza sulked dejectedly in the corner and mumbled that she was unable to pick my outfit.

"I'll wear that one another time, Erza." I smiled and pat her back.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch," Enno said and led us to the dining room.

Natsu and the others were already seated at the tables, stuffing their faces with the food provided.

"Lucy! I saved you some food!" Natsu said as he swallowed and waved me over to him. I smiled and joined his side.

"This looks good," I said in awe and ate a sushi roll.

"Mhmm! Try the yakitori!" Natsu said and shoved the kabob in my face. I gladly accepted the food and ate some.

"It's delicious!" I smiled and took another bite. Natsu threw me a wide grin and continued to shove food down his throat.

"O-Oh, by the way, I like your dress. Pink suits you, Luce. And your hair is cute too." He mumbled with a light pink blush spread across his cheeks. My jaw fell at the unexpected compliment, and it felt as though my face was on fire.

"A-A-Arigato!" I said a little too loudly and started shoving rice and shrimp in my face.

"You sure are weird, Luce." Natsu laughed.

"A-Am not!" I defended.

"You so are! Just look at how red your face is!" He laughed harder. I pouted and turned away, tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. Natsu stopped and frowned at the sight.

"I was just playing, Luce. Don't be upset." He said quickly and put a hand on my shoulder. I started laughing, which caused him to be confused.

"You're weirder than me!" I giggled. His confusion turned to anger than happiness as he jumped on me, giving me a noogie.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" He snickered as he ground his knuckles into my head. I squealed for him to stop and the feeling of his warmth around me was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes to see Gray on top of him. They were locked in a fist fight.

"I was trying to eat peacefully, flame head! Stop making so much noise!" Gray shouted as his fist connected with Natsu's jaw.

"And I was having fun with Luce until you got your boxers in a twist, ice princess!" Natsu growled and connected his fist with Gray's nose.

"Let's wait outside," Lisanna said and pulled me from my seat. I nodded as she, Levy, and Erza followed.

"Why didn't you break them up, Erza?" I asked as we walked outside.

"They needed to work out an issue." She said, and Levy giggled.

"Let's play ball!" Lisanna suggested and pulled a medium sized blue ball out of nowhere. I shook my head happily, and we got in a square formation.

Lisanna passed the ball to Levy, Levy passed it to Erza, and Erza gave it to me, restarting the cycle. We continued to play like this for a while until Lisanna accidentally threw the ball too far and it landed somewhere in the nearby forest.

"I'll get it!" I said and skipped off into the forest to find it. After passing a few trees and bushes, I had seen the ball stuck between some broken branches.

"Minna! I found-" I started, but when I turned around I met with the dark scenery of the forest. Tears were suddenly rolling down my cheeks and I fell to my knees.

"Mama..."

Lisanna POV

"It's been at least twenty minutes since Lucy's gone in for the ball," Levy said worryingly.

"I don't think it would've gone that far into the forest," Erza said with concern spread across her face.

"Let's get one of the older members. We might get lost ourselves." I said and we rushed inside.

When we came back into the dining room, Gray and Natsu were separated with small bandages on their cheeks and over their noses. They were trapped in a glaring heated contest as they were kept on opposite sides of the room.

"Macao-san! Wakaba-san!" Levy said and quickly ran up to the two elder men. "Lu-chan went into the forest to get our ball, and she hasn't come out yet!"

"How long has it been?" Macao asked.

"Almost half an hour," Erza said.

"Eh?! Lucy-chan's lost?!" The members started panicking. Natsu suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" I shouted after him.

"I need to find Luce!" He shouted back without turning around.

Natsu POV

I ran as fast as I could through the forest foliage. Who knows what danger Lucy could be in?! My feet moved on their own in a random direction.

I stopped suddenly and looked at my surroundings. There were just trees and bushes. No sign of Lucy moving through here. I heard a crack in the distance, and I zoned my ears on it. There was a small hiccup that sounded exactly like someone crying.

"Lucy!" I quickly ran in the direction of the sound. My heart pounded in my chest as my feet carried me to what was hopefully my Lucy.

The smell of salty tears and the sweet strawberries and cream my nose had become accustomed to. The cries grew louder, and Lucy's scent was stronger as I pushed my way through broken branches and saw what I was looking for.

"Lucy..."

Lucy POV

I was always afraid of being alone in the dark. Everyone had comforted me after Mama had passed and I never saw Papa anymore. The nights that I used to spend with her haunted me, it was so lonely in the dark. I didn't like being alone.

"Someone, please..." I cried louder and clutched my legs to my chest. There was a rustling in the bush nearby, and I flinched. Was it a monster? Or a kidnapper? I hiccuped and wiped my eyes. Something pink suddenly popped up.

"Lucy..." Natsu said as he came through the branches.

"N-Natsu..." I stared up into the eyes of my dragon savior. His onyx eyes flashed with relief as he walked over to me.

"C'mon, let's get back to the hotel," Natsu said and lifted me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face against his back.

"Thanks, Natsu," I said quietly and fell into a peaceful sleep with the warmth that radiated off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme hear your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long!! I'm dumb but enjoy!

Gray POV

Anger filled my chest as I watched Natsu walk in the room with Lucy asleep on his back. That should've been me walking in with her sleeping on my back. I clenched my fists in anger while everyone congratulated Natsu for finding her. Something snapped in me, and I ran at Natsu with my fist raised. All I saw was red as I jumped on the pink bastard and pounded into his face. I heard screams, but they sounded too feminine to belong to my rival.

"Gray! Stop hitting Lucy!" Levy shrieked. I felt someone grab me and pick me up off of who I thought to be Natsu. I shook my head and looked down. Lucy was crying her eyes out with a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. Natsu was off to the side, holding his forehead. I had hit him but when did he move? He looked at Lucy and the color drained from his face. He was immediately at her side, holding her against him.

"Bastard! How dare you hit Lucy!" Natsu shouted and bared his teeth. I looked back at her with wide eyes and saw fear swirling around in her eyes. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, mixing with the blood from her nose. She looked away and buried herself against Natsu's chest. I shook my way out of whoever's hold I was in and ran out the door. The guild members shouted at me to come back, but I kept running. I didn't bother to look at where I was going. Today was just not my day. I slowed down when I neared a park, and it started raining.

"H-Hey! Give Juvia back her teru teru bozu!" I heard a girl yell. I looked over to the side and saw a group of boys my age, standing around someone with a pink umbrella and laughing. I frowned and walked over to them.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" I shouted at them. A really tall, creepy lookin' kid walked up to me.

"Oh yeah? And what's some scrawny kid without a shirt gonna do to us?" He laughed, his friends laughing alongside him. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. I gave a hard hit to his chin, and he fell over.

"Stupid fighting can't beat us!" One laughed and tries to land a hit on me.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" I said, holding my hands together. The sharp ice rods shot at them and tore small holes in their clothes.

"A mage?! Let's go!" Another shrieked, and they all scampered off.

"Teaches them." I scoffed.

"T-Thank you for helping Juvia." The girl said. I turned my attention to her and saw a pale, blue-haired girl in a raincoat. She held the teru teru bozu close to her chest and looked off to the side so I couldn't get a good look at her.

"No problem," I said and held out my hand. "I'm Gray."

"Juvia is Juvia. Nice to meet you, Gray-sama." She said and returned the gesture. She lifted up her head and gave me a small smile. I felt my heart thump.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I-I mean those guys could come back, and it's raining so..." I rambled. Her smile fell, and she turned her attention back to the ground.

"The rain falls because Juvia is around. Juvia never gets to see the sun. Her teru teru bozu don't even work." Juvia said with sorrow.

"That's cause you're all gloomy. You need to have some fun!" I said and pulled on her hand.

"W-Wait! Gray-sama!"

Lucy POV

I didn't know what was happening. One minute I was against the warmth that radiated from Natsu's back, and the next thing I know, Gray is on top of me. He punched me in the nose and several times on the cheek until Levy snapped him out of his trance. I cried profusely and held my nose as I felt the blood spill out. Wakaba tore Gray away from me, and I was swept against the warmth I had come to love.

"Bastard! How dare you hit Lucy!" Natsu yelled at Gray and pulled me closer. I looked at Gray, and he stared at me with wide eyes, fists balled in anger as he gaped at me. I buried my face against his chest, not even thinking about my blood and tears staining his shirt.

"Gray! Come back!" Master shouted after the runaway ice mage. I felt someone's hands on my waist as they lifted me away from Natsu.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Mickey said and walked out of the room. I looked back at Natsu's face and saw his distress and anger building up.

Natsu POV

I kept my eyes on Lucy as Mickey walked out with her. Her puffy red eyes, the bruise forming on her cheek, and the blood dripping from her nose. The sound and smell of her crying pained me in ways that exceeded Erza's punishments. I looked down at my robe and saw her blood stained on it. I cringed as the scent filled my nose. I felt like I couldn't breathe like the smell had a choke hold on me. I quickly pulled it off of me and started burning it.

"Natsu! Don't set fires in the hotel!" Erza shouted and dumped water on the robe, which had been reduced to ashes.

"Why would you burn the robe?" Droy asked in a bored tone.

"I couldn't stand the smell," I said and stared at the ashes bitterly.

"Natsu? Do you want to check on Lucy?" Master asked as he walked up to me. I quickly nodded, and he led me out of the room and down the hall.

"How exactly did the robe smell bad? You were wearing it with no problem before."

"Lucy's blood was all over it. I couldn't stand it." I said and stared angrily at the wood floor as we walked.

"I see." He said as if he was taking it to mind. We continued walking in silence until we reached the infirmary.

"Oh, Master! Natsu! I'm glad to see you've checked on Lucy." Mickey said and started putting away the bandages. Lucy was sitting on the counter with a bandage over her cheek, and she was holding her nose with a tissue.

"Why are you in your boxers, Natsu?" Lucy asked in a squeaky voice, seeing as she was holding her nose.

"Your voice is hilarious!" I laughed and held my sides.

"S-Shut up! At least I'm not dressed like Gray!" She shouted in her squeaky voice.

"I'm nothing like that ice-y bastard!" I growled and glared at her. We had a glaring contest for who knows how long, till Master broke the silence.

"Gray didn't hurt you too much, did he, Lucy?" He asked.

"Oh, no. It doesn't hurt as much as before." She said and smiled, taking the tissue away from her nose.

"Go on then. Take care of her, Natsu." Master said and took Lucy off the counter. I nodded and grabbed her hand as we walked out.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked as we walked down the hall.

"It's time for your first lesson!" I grinned.

Juvia POV

"J-Juvia has n-never run around so much," I said and gasped for air as I stood in the grass with Gray.

"That was nothing! You've really never played like that before?" Gray asked.

"Juvia doesn't have many friends. No one seems to like Juvia. She always brings the rain." I said sadly and looked down.

"It stopped raining a while ago," Gray said. I looked up at him with wide eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Juvia has never seen a clear sky before! It's so pretty!" I shouted and smiled at him. "Thank you, Gray-sama!"

"You need to have fun more often. And drop the honorific. Gray is fine." He sighed.

"Juvia-chan! Time to go home!" My mother called from the sidewalk.

"Will Gray-sama be here tomorrow?" I asked, hoping we could play again.

"I actually live in Magnolia. I'm only here for a vacation with my guild." He said with a frown.

"Juvia wishes we could play more. But Juvia understands." I said and pouted. I started walking back to my mother, but a hand held me back. I turned around, and Gray wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"See you around." He said coolly and started walking away. I blushed a little and ran towards him.

"Wait, Gray-sama!" I shouted, and he turned towards me. I blushed as he looked at me with his cold black eyes and I handed him my teru teru bozu with a shaky hand.

"J-Juvia would like Gray-sama to have her teru teru bozu. So Gray-sama will remember Juvia." I said as the blush on my cheeks began to spread.

"Thanks. Promise not to forget." He said and pat my head before continuing on his way.

"U-Umm, Gray-sama?" I asked one last time. He turned around with an eyebrow quirked. I let out a shaky breath and ran up to him. I stood on my tip-toes and closed my eyes to kiss him on the cheek. It was strangely softer than I expected. I opened my eyes to see Gray's wide eyes looking back at me. I-I was kissing his lips! I quickly pulled away and gasped.

"G-Goodbye, Gray-sama!" I shouted and ran to my mother, not looking back.

"Who was that, Juiva-chan?" My mother asked.

"J-Juvia's first l-love, Gray-sama," I said and blushed.

"Oh! Juvia's first love! Will I get to meet him?" She asked as we started walking.

"Gray-sama is leaving tomorrow. Gray-sama lives in Magnolia so Juvia won't see him again." I sighed.

"Take care of my daughter in the future, Gray-kun!" Mama shouted in the direction Gray was.

"M-Mama!"

Lucy POV

Natsu and I were currently changing to go into the hot springs for our first magic lesson. I came out in a towel and saw Natsu splashing around in the water.

"Luce? Why are you still in a towel?" Natsu asked and swam towards me.

"Mama always said that I couldn't show myself in front of a boy until I was married," I said.

"What? That's crazy! You're allowed to in front of me because I'm your friend and teacher." Natsu said and got out of the water. I blushed and held my towel tighter.

"It is most certainly not crazy! Mama said there are strict rules about being naked in front of a boy. I cannot take off this towel since we're not engaged or married." I said and stuck my tongue out.

"Then I'll marry you." Natsu sighed.

"Y-Y-You'll what?!" I asked as my blush skyrocketed.

"I'll marry you so stop being weird, and we can get on with the lesson." He sighed.

"I-I'm not weird!" I pouted and took my towel off, neatly folded it and put it to the side.

"C'mon! This is the first time I get to teach!" Natsu said excitedly and pulled me in the water with him. I failed to notice the bright pink tint to his cheeks.

"What are we learning today, Natsu-sensei?" I asked and shook with excitement as he stood in front of me.

"The key to fire is heat. To have the perfect flame, it cannot be put out by anything, even water."

"What about wind? Or sand?" I asked.

"That's another lesson!" He shouted, and I giggled.

"As I was saying, if you have a strong enough flame, water can't put it out." He lit his hand on fire and dunk it under, the flame failing to distinguish.

"That's so awesome!" I said and clapped. Natsu smirked and took his hand out.

"Now it's your turn!" He said excitedly.

"I'm not sure how to conjure my magic like that. I've only been able to do it while meditating."

"Magic flows through you all the time, Luce. All you have to do is think about it being in your hand, and it'll be there." Natsu said and grinned. I nodded and closed my eyes. If I was able to use flames, they had to be from the stars. I know I've seen Mama do this before, so I can too! I concentrated on my magic being in the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes when I felt something warm against my cheeks.

"You did it, Luce!" Natsu smiled and took some in his hand and started eating it. "It's so sweet! I like eating your flames more than Macao's."

I grinned and tried sticking my hand underwater. The flames shrank, and there was a small flame left in my hand.

"Concentrate, Lucy! Make it stronger!" Natsu cheered me on. I tried concentrating on the flame and making it bigger. It sooner died out, and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We need to strengthen your magic before we try that again," Natsu said and looked at me worryingly.

"A-Alright," I said and took in some air. Natsu splashed me with some water and laughed. I laughed with him and splattered him back. We continued to splash back and forth until I pounced him and we dunked underwater.

"Hey! Cheater!" Natsu laughed as we popped up.

"Natsu?" I asked as I floated in his lap.

"What is it?" He asked and pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Can we get married in the guild?" Natsu laughed and pat my head.

"Anything you want, Luce."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here so I hope you find my story interesting cx


End file.
